Technical Field
Embodiments are directed to chip scale package camera modules with a glass interposer and methods for making the same.
Description of the Related Art
Camera modules are generally used in small or portable devices, such as smart phones, tablets, web cameras, wearable cameras, and action cameras. A camera module can include a lens for gathering and focusing light, an image sensor, such as a CMOS imager for capturing the light from the lens, a infrared filter that rejects at least a portion of the incoming infrared light and prevents the rejected light from reaching the image sensor, and a circuit board or an organic substrate on which the CMOS imager is mounted. The circuit board connects the imager components, such as capacitors and the image sensor, to the rest of the camera system, which may include memory for storing images, a processor, and other components.
The various components of a camera module are stacked one on top of another, each layer adding its thickness to the overall height of the camera module. Each component also contributes to errors to the alignment of the lens with the imager, and some components, such as the circuit board or organic substrate, can warp and cause further misalignment of the image sensor with the lens.